List of Minor and Unseen Characters
The following characters are minor characters that appear throughout the series. The people on this page appeared only in one episode. Neil's Sister's Boyfriend An unseen character, he is first mentioned in the Episode 'Thorpe Park' and works as a cashier at a BP Garage (although the boys mistakenly assume that he is a mechanic). Sophie Sophie is Tara's sister and Heike's roommate and girlfriend. She seems to heavily dislike Simon Cooper and is not particularly friendly towards the others. She also dislikes Joe and his friends for their boorish behaviour. She attempts to call the police when Jay Cartwright asks for a threesome with her and Heike and after a drunk Neil urinates in the bed. Lewis, Joe and Daniel Lewis, Joe and Daniel are 3 boys who are constantly playing drinking games in Sophie's living room. One of the main games they play is Question, making anyone who asks a question have to down a beer. They each allocate military titles to each other including 'Admiral', 'Bombardier' and 'Commander'.Will is keen to meet then thinking that because they are students they will behave intellectually. He is disappointed by their boorish behavior. Sadie Cunningham Sadie is a girl in Jay's registration class, and he often steals things out of her bag such as hair removal cream which is used to remove Will's pubic hair while he is asleep in the common room. This results in Will placing a wig in his underwear. He also steals an invite card to Louise Graham's birthday party so the rest of the group believe him that they are invited to Louise Grahams party. Jay's sister It is mentioned that Jay has a sister. Who is 'fit,'. In the film, she is a young teenage girl. She and their mom walk in on him masturbating, which they seem to find normal, and tell him that their grandfather has died. Jack Stephens Neil mentions that he threw a ruler next to Miss Timms. Chris Groves In the first episode of series 2, Jay mentions that he has a mate in Year 13 by this name. He mentions his name again in the Series 3 preview. Due to the outlandish nature of Jay's claims, it's questionable whether he even exists, since Simon had never heard of him. Paul Keenan In the first episode of series 3, 'The Fashion Show' he is supposed to be modelling with Charlotte Hinchcliffe in the 70s disco theme but he drank a bottle of vodka in the staff toilets and passed out because he was so nervous, so Will took his place instead after criticising the Fashion Show by saying it was "exclusive vanity". Chris Yates In the first episode of Series 3 'The Fashion Show' he is supposed to be modelling with Carli D'Amato in the 'Sexy Finale' theme in which he had to wear speedos, DM's, a tophat and a leash. But according to Carli his back was disgustingly hairy so she sacked him. Saucy ASDA Karen Neil's being busy spreading his seed at ASDA with a much older Women called as Neil put's it (Saucy ASDA Karen) Much to his dislike he has been told by Karen that he is going to be a dad, even though he got misled from the text that she sent him, it really meant was that she has a STD. Neil is delighted when he finds out that he isn't going to be a dad but thinks that he has Chlamydia instead of fatherhood. Steve D'Amato Steve is Carli's father. Carli tells Simon that he went ballistic when Simon vandalised their driveway, and Mr. Cooper tells Simon that Steve threatened to "fuck him up" when he sneaks into his young son's Chris' bedroom in the middle of the night which he mistook for Carli's. Steve (Drug Dealer) When the group are looking for drugs at the gig after Jay lied about being able to get drugs for them in the Series 3 episode "The Gig And The Girlfriend", Jay and Neil are attempting to find a drug dealer at the gig, they suddenly see a black man giving someone something discreetly that they assume is drugs, and so they walk over to him. When Jay asks him for drugs, the guy asks him why they came to him. Neil tries to explain to him that they saw him dealing but he presumes that they think he is a drug dealer because he is black. In the end, the man supplies them with weed and then tells them to 'fuck off'. Unfortunately for him, however, Jay turns back to him and asks him to roll up the joint for them, diminishing their image.(Y) Becky Becky first appears in the series 1 episode "Caravan Club". She seems to be friends with Jay, though he claims that she's the 'slut' of the caravan club. Jay sets her up with Simon, noting that he'll never get with Carli if he's still a virgin, as well as proving to Will that caravan club is the perfect place to get laid. When Becky and Simon go outside and kiss, Simon assumes she wants to have sex with him and immediately pulls down his pants. Becky is shocked and runs off to tell her parents, leaving both Simon and Jay thoroughly embarrassed. Punk Girl The punk girl appears in "Caravan Club". She's quite promiscuous, exactly like Jay described all the girls at the club. When she sees Will, she forces herself on him and demands that he have sex with her. Will is frightened, so he suggests they just take off their shoes and skid, which puts her off. Later on, she notices Neil's dancing and questions if he's "subversively mocking this place or actually enjoying himself". It was later revealed that the punk girl and Neil masturbated each other in Simon's car, leaving their fluids on all the seats. Jay's "Friend" Jay's friend appears in the series one episode "Will Gets a Girlfriend". The two apparently met during Jay's West Ham trials. Jay acts uncharacteristically friendly around him, which causes Simon, Will and Neil to start squealing "Friend!", ''much to his annoyance. Eventually, Jay has had enough of all the taunting and starts jumping on his friend's car, screaming ''"Ooh friend! Fucking football friend!" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters